gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Swordmenace
"The true mind can weather all lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed." 'Early Life' Jack Swordmenace was born May 18th, 1652, to Johnny Goldtimbers, a wealthy EITC Lord, older brother of Captain Leon, Samuel Redbeard, and Roger Raidhound. He spent the first years of his life studying at the prestigious EITC Acacedmy on Port Royal, where future leaders of the EITC are trained. He was at the top of his class in all his studies, and excelled particularly well in English and World History. However, it was when he began learning more about the EITC that he began to experience inner conflict, and questioned the path he was on in his life. 'Jack Leaves the EITC' At the age of 18, Jack left the Academy and the EITC, after finding out that a raid on a village suspected of holding refuge a group of pirates known as the Ten Rogues had killed one of his best childhood friends, Richard O'Stealer. Feeling that he was supposed to become a ruler of a group of murderers, Jack was disgusted and appalled. He ran away and left the EITC. Surprisingly, his father Johnny did not judge him for this. 'Rogue turned French Privateer' After leaving the EITC at 18, Jack roamed the islands in his beloved Frigate, the Gun Demon (no longer owned), for a while before stumbling upon a war ground where French and Spanish ships blew each other apart. He landed at Ile De Etable De Porc and was recruited for the French cause. He served many battles as a cannoneer for the enormous war frigate, the Crimson Defender, a French flagship that was designed to take on several ships at one time. After nearly being killed dozens of times, Jack's prowess on the cannon was noticed, and he began recieving promotions for his deeds. Eventually, Jack would become a commander, and would command three war ships, the Scallywag Dragon (War sloop), the Red Rogue (War Galleon), and the Golden Maelstrom (War Frigate). 'Jack at the Battle of Cremont' Jack's finest hour while commander of the French privateer forces came at the Battle of Cremont, August 7th, 1683. An enormous fleet of 560 War Frigates closed in on the nearly defenseless island. Jack came up with a radical plan that was so crazy and suicidal, many threatened mutiny. When the enemy ships closed in, a group of very skilled cannoneers armed with flaming cannonballs, lead by Jack's second in command and personal friend, William Ironsteel, took three small ships out and snuck amongst the enemy unnoticed while they lay anchor for the night. They opened fire on the fleets largest ships, and the kegs on board, once ignited, exploded, destroying about 15% of the fleet. Still many other ships sunk this way, and many were wiped out by the flames engulfing the ships. During the fury and confusion amidst the enemy camp, Jack seized the opportunity and led a charge with some 30 War frigates. It was a massacre. In the end the entire Spanish Fleet lay in ruins, with the French led by Swordmenace only suffering a loss of three ships. After this battle, Jack decided to retire from privateering, and recieved an honorable discharge, with the seal from the French King himself naming him "Jack the Wise". 'Bounty Hunter for United Empire' After his career in privateering, Jack turned to the life of a Bounty Hunter for the law. He spent a short amount of time as a member of United Empire, and lived off of collecting bounties on dangerous pirates for about a year, until he met Shipwrecker, guild master of Dark Warlordz. It was during his time as a bounty hunter that Jack became known for his unique, elegant, and deadly dagger pistol. 'Jack Meets Shipwrecker, and Joins Dark Warlordz' Upon walking the chaotic docks at Tortuga, Jack happened to notice a group of people who called themselves, " The Dark Warlords ". It was not the men who impressed Jack as much as their leader. Jack joined the guild, and within a few days he was a trusted officer. Jack today is an officer in Dark Warlordz. 'Anti - Leon Movement' In recent years Jack has joined an Anti-Leon movement whose members include Samuel Redbeard, and even his father Johnny Goldtimbers. This movement was recently involved in exposing Leon in a political scandal. 'The Leon - Duchess Incident' The incident in which history was made. Captain Leon, brother and enemy to Swordmenace, has kidnapped Duke Macbatten and Queen Antoinette, as well as the princess, sister of the Duchess of Anemois. Leon has done this to black mail the Duchess into marrying him, threatening to kill them unless she does as he says. Jack receives a call for help from the Duchess, stating that if he didn't help her family may be killed. Jack was infuriated. "This is an outrage! How dare you Leon! How dare you kidnap the royal family!" he shouted, but Leon was unmoved. Violence was by some miracle avoided, as Jack managed to alert the King and received a warrant for Leon's arrest. Although Leon initially resisted, he was taken into custody, and the royal family was released. After a short while, Leon returned, claiming he was wrong to do what he did and that he was sorry he had distorted the EITC. He claimed he would be ruling by fun from there on out, but Jack did not trust him. After this event, Duke Macbatten and the King granted Swordmenace the title of Viscount of Port Royal. Jack still watches over the Duchess to ensure the heir to the French throne is safe. 'Jack is Captured by Jolly Roger!' Jack awakes to the smell of rotting wood, blood all over his face. He is tied to a mast. " Whew! How drunk was I?", he jokes. The laugh is choked away by the sight of Jolly Roger approaching him. " Oh no.. Well, I guess that's it, I'm dead. Man, my life kind of sucked too, but at least I had a good run. " "Shut up!", Jolly shouts, " Ahhh... Jack Swordmenace, still alive after all these years... I really should thank you for creating that massive army of undead Spanish sailors for me, you did some work on that Spanish fleet. " "You bastard!", he shouted. Jolly was not in a good mood, " Silence". He sucked the air out of Jack's throat. " If you want to live to see the next five minutes, you'll keep that big mouth of yours SHUT! Jolly began torturing him with horrible voodoo curses. Suddenly, gunfire was heard from all sides, and a large group of EITC and pirates boarded the Phantom. "Jack! We've got to get you off here!" Francis Bluehawk, of the Francis Brigade, had come with his navy, and Shipwrecker of Dark Warlordz, as well as Samuel Redbeard, and Joseph of United Empire, had brought men aboard to rescue Jack. Jack managed to slash his way off the ship, and while the Francis Brigade kept the undead busy, they all managed to escape with their lives. " Thank you all so much, I thought I was done for.." " Hey, we couldn't just leave you hanging. " said Ship. 'Jack Discovers the Identity of his Biological Mother!' Jack has a sit down and drink with his brother Samuel Redbeard, during which Jack is brought to light about much of his family. It turns out Samuel is only Jack's half brother, from their mother's side, and that the woman who Jack thought was his mother had only taken him in after he was born to Tia Dalma, his true mother. It was also revealed that Samuel's father is Jolly Roger. ''Jack Discovers his True Father.... (to be continued, and no, it isn't Jolly Roger -_-) 'Today' Today, Jack can be found mostly at his house on the top of the hill on Port Royal, his summer home (remote location), the King's Arm Tavern on Abassa chatting with his buddy Peter Coalvane and drinking WAAAY too much rum, or with his family. 'Family' Davy Jones: Father Johnny Goldtimbers: Father (adoptive) Sarah Goldtimbers: (passed) Mother (adoptive) Tia Dalma/ Calypso: Mother Samuel Redbeard, Captain Leon, Roger Raidhound: Brothers Duchess of Anemois: Sister Ian Bone Crusher, Johny Dna, John Stormshot: Sons Samuel Firemonger, Taylor: Brothers in law Jack Gunshot: Nephew 'Friends' William Ironsteel- The best friend a guy could ask for. Was Second in command of The Frenchies, left him in charge when I left. STILL Inactive :( Dog O' Hawk- Glad we were able to patch things up, but you left Duchess. Not cool, we have to talk mate. Peter Coalvane- I always know where to find this guy, flipping a coin on his box in the King's Arm Abassa. A good guy to share a drink with and have a chill conversation. I have been bestowed the honor of having seen the legend dance, as this is a rare occasion. Francis Bluehawk- A pretty cool guy who is the guild master of Francis Brigade. Would have joined his guild if he didn't go EITC : / Sven Dreadskull - A funny little guy with green hair XD. A good, loyal friend. Brandy C - A strange girl I met standing on a scalding hot rock on Padres Del Fuego, while preparing for an invasion. A member of Black Diamonds, previously member of Fatal Distractions. Almost always wears all black. Duchess of Anemois - The heir to the French throne, I have been assigned by her father Duke Macbatten to make sure she is protected from certain people who may or may not be members of my family :L Mary Antoinette - Long live the queen! Brooke - A girl I met on the docks of Tortuga when she randomly farted in my face and then tried to kill me. Pretty cool except for that incident. Bart Warrate - A pretty cool guy who was one of my first friends, still active, but he's always busy. Crackle - Crackle Crackle Crackle Crackle! Yeehaw - YEEHAW! DUDE! This guy is awesome. Giratina Origin Forme - Where can find famed weapon is Vice Admiral's Cutlass??? Sarah - Don't be decieved, this gal is no girl XD. He claims that he didn't know you could make a male pirate and now he plays as her because by the time he found out she was already good, but the default pirate is a guy, so this is questionable... Ben O' Malley - A pretty cool dude who was Third in Command of my old guild The Frenchies. Inactive. Joseph - An officer over at United Empire. Been a friend of mine for a really long time. Jack Tackeaston - The first guy I ever did a Treasure Map with. We got slaughtered, but that's ok. Inactive now, unfortunately. John Goldeneye - Former Guild master of the Goldeneye Empire, I met this guy on Isla Cangrejos back in my privateering days. Still a good friend, though inactive. Vin Skullman - Found this quirky dude on the docks of Tortuga Abassa rather lonely, trying to find a girl. I helped him with his clothes and all so he looked like yours truly. Still a good friend. Always playing Cannon Defense, though I haven't seen him in like a week :/ 'Enemies' Captain Leon - My in game brother, unfortunately, he has recently gone through some "metemorphosis" And says he's good now, but I don't know... He kidnapped the royal family and tried to force marriage upon the Duchess, but luckily the Resistance was able to stop him. Skull's Mariner's Guild- The GM Skull as well as his officers like to spend their time trying to ruin weddings. What a great man, right? Dog O' Hawk - Attacked his ex- fiancee the Duchess of Anemois, then removed me from friends. Not cool dude. 'Former Enemies' James Warhawk - Met this guy back when I was in the EITC. He cleverly disguised himself as Neban the Silent and followed me on a raid. Ambushed me at the Kingshead jail and threw a dagger that nearly took my face off. Once public enemy #1, now that I have left the EITC he is a good friend and a fellow member of the Leon Resistance Force. 'Quotes' "(during bad times) I'm not poor! Just broke :( " " Oui Oui! I'm some French guiyee! " " I fight for what I believe is right " "Leon, just stop" " I don't fear death- I attune it... - stares at Jolly - Ok maybe I fear death a little..." " Hey, you almost look as good as yours truly! " "I may be full of myself, but at least I'm not full of hot air." "The world needs more people and less clothed FILTH!" ' So what was that speech for then?' "I don't know... Felt good though. Sometimes, I just like hearing myself talk..." " Yeah, let's break some rules! - throws grenade that blows up wall - " " I am far too mighty for these weaklings! " " -flex - " Jack: Pizza's here!!!!! Maggie: Omg you ordered pizza? Why? Jack: Well it's not gonna order itself! - eats entire pizza box - " I think I just barfed up my spleen.... " " You are a foolish, blind man" " I pity you" " Oh! What does this do? " "And later on after we've had our fill of bread and wine, we shall talk of other times we had our fill of bread and wine!" " Singapore Rum, please." " I'm not drunk!!! Minde yer oan biznis!!!! " "Keep moving" " Yo ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die. The king and his men stole the queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours, and by the powers, where we will, we'll roam. Yo ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die. Some men have died and some are alive, and others sail on the sea... - with the keys to the cage, and the Devil to pay, we lay to Fiddler's Green! The bell has been raised from its watery grave.. do you hear its sepulchral tone? We are a call to all, pay head to the squall, and turn your sail toward home! Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high.. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die.. (Hoist the Colors) " "WEAPONS!" (to fellow pirates) "Dying be the day worth living for!" "I'm a wee busy at the moment!" "Hoist the colors!" "Do you think this wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" " The code is the law.." "This is madness.... that's politics for ya." "Jack: Even a blind squirrel gets a nut sometimes. Guy: Really? Jack: No, not really. It's a blind squirrel, what do you think?" "Don't you touch me!" "A lie is a lie. Just because they write it down and call it history doesn't make it the truth." 'Trivia''' *Jack doesn't go anywhere without his Black Onyx Ring, on his right hand. *Jack always has his Royal Blunderbuss and War Dagger equipped. *Jack always wears a dealer shirt unless he is shirtless. *Jack likes to keep his Volley Pistol equipped when he is not in combat, mainly for show. *Jack's clothes inventory is mostly coats. *Jack has recently been given the title Viscount of Port Royal. *Jack has recently joined the organization known as The Parliament, as a representative of France. Other members are Dog O'Hawk, James Warhawk, Simon Treasurehawk, Duchess of Anemois, Francis Bluehawk, Giratina Origin Forme, Samuel Firemonger, Johnny Goldtimbers, and Captain Leon *Jack has in his possession a Master Set of Throwing Knives. *Jack was one of the first 10 fish masters. *Jack usually is dressed like a gentleman even though he is a Pirate Lord. *Jack is the Guildmaster of the L'Asile Pirate Navy Nice hat mate! Category:Pirates Category:Parliament Members Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:Pirate Lord